piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
British Royal Navy/Gallery
A gallery of images of the British Royal Navy. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Ships Image:Elizabeth Swann Singing COTBP.jpg|Young Elizabeth Swann aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Image:Dauntless.jpg|The HMS Dauntless Image:The Intercepter.png|The [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] Image:Interceptor fight.jpg|The Interceptor fighting the Black Pearl. Image:The Intercepter moments before its destruction.png|The Interceptor seconds before its destruction. Image:Dauntless Rumrunners Isle cropped COTBP.PNG|The Dauntless off the coast of Rumrunner's Isle. PDVD_149.jpg|Explosion Interceptor. Members Image:Lieutenant Norrington.jpg|Lieutenant James Norrington aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Image:Lieutenant.jpg|Lieutenant Norrington aboard the HMS Dauntless. Image:Norrington sword.jpg|Norrington pointing his sword at Jack Sparrow. Image:James Norrington -3.JPG|Commodore James Norrington. Image:NorringtonShoots.jpg|Norrington fighting aboard the HMS Dauntless. Image:James Norrington -6.JPG|Norrington having killed Koehler. Image:Norrington Victory.png|Norrington's victory against the pirates. Image:Gillette.jpg|Lieutenant Gillette. Image:Gillette threatend.png|Gillette threatened by Jack Sparrow to leave the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Image:Gillette Fort.jpg|Gillette asking James Norrington about pursuing Jack Sparrow. Image:Gill promo.jpg|Norrington and Gillette arresting Jack Sparrow. Image:Groves.jpg|Lieutenant Theodore Groves after Jack Sparrow and Will Turner successfully took the Dauntless. Image:Mister Gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs onboard the HMS Dauntless. Image:Murtogg Mullroy Guarding Interceptor COTBP.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg. Image:Murtogg2.jpg|Murtogg. Image:Mullroy.jpg|Mullroy. Image:Steersman.jpg|Steersman. Image:Navigateur Cordon.jpg|Sailor aboard the Dauntless Image:Capitaine Farsen.JPG|An unknown commander Image:Yy.jpg|An unknown midshipman Image:Maître principale Gleen (Small).jpg|An unknown officer Image:Ttttjty.JPG|An unknown Ensign Image:Uuu.png Image:Norrington, Gillette, Turner and a commander.JPG|James Norrington and Will Turner Image:Groves, norrington and Steersman.jpg|Norrington and Theodore Groves Image:Cadet Hanre.JPG|Unknwon cadet Image:Aspirant Volern.JPG|Unknown midshipman Gillette se moqué de Elizabeth.jpg|Gillette and Elizabeth Norrington et Weatherby Swan écoutant Sparrow.JPG|Weatherby Swan and Norrington Norrington regardant.JPG Norrington et jack.JPG Mulroy et Murtogg.JPG Chaloupe.jpg Norrington, Officer and Marines attack.JPG n;cx.JPG utdk.JPG uuuuz.JPG PDVD_069.jpg ttgf.JPG 2mdf47t.jpg NDVD_093.jpg 600px-POTC_06.jpg hsjs.JPG krud.JPG Enseigne Hanken.JPG|Unknown Ensign Miscellaneous images Image:British Royal Navy Flag.gif|The Blue Ensign of the Royal Navy. Image:Britishflag.jpg|The Union Jack seen at Fort Charles Pirates of the Caribbean Online Ships Image:Goliath.jpg|The Goliath. Image:Dreadnought.png|The Dreadnought. Image:RNCenturion.png|The Centurion Members Image:MurtoggGame.png|Murtogg. Image:MullroyGame.png|Mullroy. Miscellaneous images Image:Navy Treasure Fleet Emblem.jpg|The Royal Navy Emblem. Image:240px-Pearlfight.png|The Black Pearl attacked by a Royal Navy ship. Image:Loadingscreen enterGame.jpg|Hector Barbossa fighting against the Royal Navy officer. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Members Image:AWEMarines.jpg|Royal Marines fight with Jack Sparrow. Image:AWEMarines2.jpg| Image:AWEMarines3.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ships Image:Hms providence sailing.jpg|The [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] sailing. Image:OSTRevealProvidence.jpg| Image:OSTRevealProvidence2.jpg| Image:ProvidenceAttack.jpg|The Providence under a mermaid attack off of Whitecap Bay. Image:Sinkingprovidence.jpg|The Providence sinking Members Image:Barbossaquestioninggibbs.jpg|Admiral Hector Barbossa questioning Joshamee Gibbs Image:Barbossa and groves.jpg|Admiral Barbossa and Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves Image:Barbossa and gillette hmsprovidence.jpg|Admiral Barbossa and Lieutenant Gillette. Image:GilletteOST.jpg|Lieutenant Gillette. Image:ProvidenceCrewPromo.jpg| Image:HB OST.jpg|Lieutenant Gillette, Admiral Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, and Lieutenant Groves aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. Image:SB BarboFallenbehind.jpg| Image:Mermaidwatersthatbeourpath.jpg|Barbossa talking to his crew. Image:Privateers.jpg|The crew of the Providence. Image:Boats.JPG|Members of the Royal Navy at Whitecap Bay. Image:Rainybaypromo.jpg| Image:Grovesandgillette.jpg| Image:Barbossa youcansleepwhenyouredead.jpg|The crew of the Providence in the jungle-infested island. Image:JackholdingChalices.jpg|The Royal Navy obtaining the Chalices of Cartagena with Jack Sparrow's help Image:BarbossaProvidencecrew.jpg|The crew of the Providence at the Fountain of Youth. Miscellaneous images Image:ModernUJ.png|The Union Jack of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] Image:White Ensign.gif|The White Ensign of the Royal Navy. Image:SpanishPassBritArt.jpg|Spanish galleons passing the Providence concept art Category:Galleries